


Show Me

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4583055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim could never really deny that he loved to <i>watch</i>. And it seems his boyfriends are more than willing to show him a thing or two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me

**Author's Note:**

> I have no real excuse, just kinda...hit me. And I want to write more polyamorous relationships. So. Seemed like a good place to start.

Bart squirmed, hands fisted in the sheets of Kon’s bed, staring at Tim’s relaxed face. How he looked so calm, with what was going on in front of him, Bart might never know-

He gave a small cry, Kon’s hands gripping his ass firmly as his tongue worked along his hole, as his elbows nearly buckled. His thighs trembled, and he sucked on his lip, thinking it wasn’t fair that Tim was still fully clothed while he was completely naked, while Kon was as well. That Tim was sitting there, back against the pillows, just _watching_.

Not fair that he was so quickly becoming utterly undone, while one of his boyfriends was as collected as stone, as a statue.

Not fair that he was getting all of Kon’s attention, and Tim was getting none.

And maybe they cancelled each other out- Bart could think on it later, when he _could_ think- but it just seemed _not fair_. Yet Bart wasn’t complaining. How could he? He groaned over his bitten lip, Kon’s tongue pressing flat against his hole, lapping at it, while Tim’s eyes seemed to burn into him.

He almost wished Tim would say something. Would tell him to do something.

Yet mostly, he wished he wouldn’t say a thing. Would just _stare_.

Bart released his lips- wet and swollen now, letting out a loud cry as Kon’s tongue pushed into it. It lasted only a moment, before Kon was pulling back, chuckling and wiping his chin on the back of his hand. With his other hand, he fumbled around the sheets, trying to find the lube they had tossed out, earlier. It took a moment- mostly, because he was distracted by staring at the curve of Bart’s ass, the shapes of his thighs. God _damn_ having a speedster for a boyfriend felt like a sin, with those thighs.

He grabbed the bottle, squeezing lube over his fingers, glancing over Bart’s shoulder and finding Tim’s gaze. He held it for a minute, cracking a smirk- even as Tim stayed utterly still. Stoic.

If a speedster for a boyfriend was a sin, a batbrat for a boyfriend was _terrifying_.

Yet Kon’s cock ached, knowing Tim was watching. He could hear his heartbeat, the fact that it was slightly elevated. No matter how composed he looked, Kon knew they were getting to him.

He leaned over Bart, kissing the small of his back, while he pressed two slick fingers against his entrance. “You ready?” Bart nodded, auburn hair tussled, too long, an utter mess. Kon smirked into his skin, let his teeth scrap along it as they pushed inside, not stopping until they were fully inside him. Bart was warm- _hot_ \- and Kon groaned, kissing up along his spine. The smaller teen groaned, spreading his thighs further apart as Kon began to thrust his fingers in and out of his body, lazily.

Bart tugged at the sheets, squeezed his eyes shut again. Kon’s other hand was tracing along his side. Bart felt warm under the touch, felt _comfortable_. Kon and Tim had that affect on him.

If he was honest, he preferred when Tim’s fingers were inside him, to Kon’s. They always curled in just the right way- were slimmer but somehow so utterly satisfying that it was never a shame if Bart got off on them alone. Still, Kon’s had his mind reeling, thrusting faster now. He groaned, jostling forward as a third was added, the stretch causing his eyes to nearly roll. They curled, carefully, running along his insides as they thrust. Bart shifted, pressing back against them-

And let a near wail fall from his lips, head tossing back. Kon smirked, straightening up and concentrating on finding that spot again, watching as Bart trembled, from his shoulders down to his thighs. He could hear, above the speedster’s labored breathing, his little sounds and moans, Tim’s heartbeat, faster now. His breathing.

“Getting to you babe?” he whispered, glancing at Tim. He watched that pretty mouth quirk up ever so slightly- if he hadn’t known to look for it, he would have entirely missed it.

There was very little he didn’t know to look for, on Tim.

“Kon,” Bart panted, lips falling open, red and abused and utterly _enticing_. “Can you- _ah_!” his words broke as Kon hooked his fingers against his prostate. “Can you fuck me now, _please_?”

Kon leaned back, pulling his fingers out, smirk growing as he found the lube again, drizzling some down onto his own cock. He stroked once, twice, other hand reaching for Bart’s ass, caressing the swell of it before gripping his hip, squeezing once. The smaller teen lifted his had, found Tim’s eyes again, held them.

“Look right at him,” Kon breathed, pressing the head of his cock against Bart’s hole. “The whole time.” Bart nodded, slowly, swallowed thickly as Kon pressed into him, easing in slowly. Bart groaned, almost losing his concentration already, body stretching further, trying to grip tight along Kon’s body already.

It was almost embarrassing.

“Kon,” he breathed, saw Tim’s pupils going large. Saw the small part in his lips- swore he heard him inhale. Wanted _more_.

Tim was always so responsive, it was almost like this was someone else entirely. It was so easy to forget that Tim could be so...still. That it came with his training.

Once Kon was fully inside Bart, he paused, closing his eyes and enjoying the tight, wet heat. The way Bart’s body was clenching around him. “You close already?” he teased, and Bart sucked on his lip, blushing. Kon grinned, cracking his eyes open, finding Tim’s again. “God Tim, he’s so _tight_. Just like you always are.” He pulled back, slowly, before snapping his hips forward. Bart gave a sharp cry, body jerking forward, hands sliding until they pressed against Tim’s leg. Tim let his eyes flick to them, then back up to Bart’s face.

The speedster refused to move his hands.

He wanted _some sort_ of contact with Tim. _Anything_. What he really wanted was Tim to kiss him, until he couldn’t breathe and he was sobbing into his mouth. Those slender fingers in his hair, tugging, gripping his neck. Tim’s tongue pressed into his mouth.

Kissing Tim was something that really had no equal, either.

Bart pushed his hips back against Kon, felt the meta’s hands gripping his hips firmly, guiding his movements. Bart wanted to reach for his cock, to touch himself- but he was afraid he’d lose his balance, without Tim helping to hold him up. Still, it throbbed, flushed and leaking and felt _so heavy_ , that he was going crazy.

“Kon. _Kon_ c-can you-“ Bart gasped, Kon’s cock pressing right against his prostate. He smirked, one hand leaving Bart’s hip, reaching around him and grasping his cock, stroking him quickly, with each thrust. The speedster let his mouth fall open, barely able to breathe-

He shifted his hands, grasping at Tim’s leg, holding on firmly as Kon’s rhythm grew _rough_. He heard Tim panting now, could see the swell in the crotch of his jeans. His fingers flexed, against his thighs, and Bart wondered, if he could hold out, if Tim would lose his reserve-

He knew he couldn’t hold out.

He groaned, loud and obscene, as Kon’s thumb rolled over the head of his cock. “Kon,” he breathed, and then, finding Tim’s eyes again, “Tim. Tim- Tim,” his voice broke, a shudder breaking out, and Kon growled.

“That’s it Bart. Scream for him.” He thrust _hard_ , the kind that had Bart trying to dig his blunt nails into Tim’s leg, through his jeans. He gritted his teeth, corners of his eyes wet, before,

“Kon, Tim. Kon, _Tim_.” He wasn’t sure who to scream for- the body driving him crazy, or the eyes piercing him right down to the bone. In the end, after another hard thrust, it was wordless, nameless, eyes squeezing shut as tears rolled down his overly flushed cheeks, his orgasm causing his body to clench up tight around Kon’s cock, as he came over his knuckles, onto the sheets. The meta groaned, hunching over him, thrusting shallow, as best he could so Bart could ride it out. When his body finally relaxed, and he felt high, he let Kon jerk his body forward, back, a few more times, before he was growling through gritted teeth, filling his body.

When Kon pulled out, Bart went limp, falling down against the bed. He let go of Tim’s legs, panting, reaching for him, hands finding his thighs. There was a single moment where Tim was still composed, before he was reaching for Bart, pulling him up so the speedster could nuzzle his thigh, press his face there and inhale a shaky breath.

Bart’s eyes were closed, couldn’t see- but he heard Kon, felt him moving over him, heard the wet sounds of Kon’s mouth finding Tim’s. Then, in a breathy whisper-

“C’mon babe, show me just how much we turned you on.” Bart glanced up, watched as Tim’s head tilted back, as Kon pressed his mouth to his pulse, hands working open his jeans. He was straddling Tim’s other thigh, his other hand in Tim’s hair. He glanced down, caught Bart’s gaze, smiled at him, against Tim’s neck, before he shoved the other teen back, against the pillows. Bart took advantage, pulling himself up along Tim’s body- choosing to run his hand along his thigh, press against his waist and watch as Kon pulled Tim’s cock free.

Tim gasped, his own hand coming forward, wrapping around the base as Kon leaned back, sitting content on Tim’s thigh. “C’mon Tim,” he breathed, as Tim stroked up, rubbed his thumb along the head of his cock, teasing the slit, before stroking back down. His breath came in a broken sound, and Bart couldn’t look away, found himself snuggling closer- Tim’s other hand finding his back, pressing against his spine.

Tim pushed up into his hand, a sound hitching in his throat, and with another few strokes- with Kon and Bart’s eyes both on him, he came, head tipping back as he gasped. Neither of the other teens moved until his hand fell away, until he lay back in the pillows, panting. Then, slowly, Kon moved off of Tim’s thigh, crawling over the bed until he was laying down along Bart’s back. The smaller teen smiled, arm tossing over Tim’s waist as he pressed his face into his tshirt, loving the heat Kon’s body gave off against his back.

“When you asked us to do that,” Kon started, reaching over Kon to brush some of Tim’s hair back, “was that what you were thinking of?”

“Better,” he whispered, licking his lips, “better than I expected.” He smiled at Kon, before glancing down, catching Bart’s eyes and offering him that same smile. The kind that had Bart’s heart thudding against his ribs. The speedster pressed closer, nuzzling his face wordlessly into Tim’s chest, tossing a leg over one of his jean clad ones, as Tim carefully tucked himself away, wiping his hand on the sheets. They’d have to wash them anyway.

“Everyone should just stay out all night,” Bart whispered, “I don’t wanna move.” Which, they all knew, was something they’d have to do, fairly soon. It was always a pleasant surprise to get the Tower to themselves, but it never lasted. Plus, Bart felt as if he needed a shower now- figured Kon might want one, too. “Shower,” he muttered, and Kon’s mouth found the back of his neck, kissing.

“Yeah, yeah, we’ll get there. Let ‘em wonder what they missed.” Tim snorted, rolling his eyes and reaching over Bart, tracing Kon’s jawline, watching the way he lifted his chin, eyes falling half-lidded.

The relationship between the three of them wasn’t a secret, but they still worked to keep their _activities_ quiet. Tim said it was only polite. Kon argued he didn’t care much, it wasn’t as if they didn’t hear about everyone else’s sex life- and Bart, well, he seemed to sit in the middle of it all. Didn’t care all that much, unless someone said something directly to him. He turned such a cute shade of pink that it sometimes had Tim reconsidering his own stance on the matter.

Tim relaxed back, hand falling back to his side, closing his eyes. They could afford a few more minutes, just laying here, before they had to move, to make it seem as if they hadn’t just been living out one of Tim’s fantasies.

He could never deny he loved to watch. And, knowing now that both his lovers were more than happy to oblige him, he had a feeling he was going to be doing a whole lot more of it.


End file.
